Winslow
Deputy Winslow was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part 2. A strict local deputy living in Crystal Lake, Deputy Winslow often patrols the area surrounding Camp Crystal Lake. Biography A deputy on the Crystal Lake police force, Deputy Winslow, while patrolling the woods near Camp Crystal Lake in 1984, spots Sandra Dier and her boyfriend Jeff wandering around the area. Following the two teenagers, Winslow, when the two enter the off-limits abandoned campgrounds, confronts them and brings them back to the training center. Having a meeting with Paul Holt, with Sandra and Jeff in attendance, Winslow tells Paul to keep better track of his employees before advising him that he and the town do not want any trouble, as it has been quiet in the area for the last five years. Winslow goes as far as suggesting Paul pack up and leave and open his training center somewhere else, telling them that they were too close and that things had been quiet for five years now and they like to keep it that way. Having his advice ignored by Paul, Winslow was annoyed when the trainer simply sends Sandra and Jeff on their way, asking him if he was even going to reprimand them. Paul responds to Winslow query by telling his assistant Ginny Field that Sandra and Jeff will not be getting any seconds for dessert after supper. Leaving his meeting with Paul fuming, Winslow, while driving away in his cruiser, glimpses Jason Voorhees dart off the road and into the woods. Following Jason into the woods Winslow chases him, eventually losing track of him a short while before finding the killer's decrepit home. Entering Jason's shack, Winslow explores it a bit, finding a room containing the corpse of Alice Hardy and an altar to the severed of Pamela Voorhees. Horrified by the sight of the macabre shrine, Winslow is taken by surprise when Jason attacks him from behind, stabbing him in the back of the head with the claw end of a hammer. Hours later, Ginny Field, while fleeing from Jason, stumbles onto the killer's home, finding Winslow's corpse inside it, the body having joined Alice's at the foot of Pamela Voorhees's shrine. It is not known whether Officer Winslow's strict enforcement of the ban on trespassing on the grounds of Camp Crystal Lake, or for the objection to anyone even being near it for whatever reasons was because he believed in the local legend of the curse on the Camp area, and the existence of Jason roaming the woods. After his conversation with Holt, it was intimated that he did indeed believe in it or at least half-believed in it out of fear being a local himself and all. This, however did not stop him from pursuing an unknown man (Jason) into his lair which in turn led to his murder. Nearly twenty years after his death Winslow's body, as well as the bodies of Alice and a girl named Terry, would be discovered by Glo, Trick and Z-Moll, a trio of teenaged Goths who find Jason's shack after becoming lost looking for Camp Crystal Lake. The authorities would also find, and subsequently move, Winslow's, Alice's and Terry's bodies sometime after being contacted by the three teenagers. Legacy Winslow the first reliable person in authority to warn any group of people to stay away from the surrounding area of Camp Crystal Lake. Despite Holt's honorable intentions, Winslow's council was good and if Holt and his trainees would have listened to him and relocated they would have lived and Jason's long murder spree may not have begun, at least not at that time. He was also the first police officer to be murdered by Jason and in the series.